Weapon and Meister SWITCH!
by ReapxFactor
Summary: A one-shot for soul eater where the meisters get different weapons and doing different things together RATED M for lemons.


Weapon and Meister switch

* * *

_**Now this is my third story a one shot for soul eater, it is rated m for lemons and some yaoi, now i know i said i didn't personally like yaoi but i will make an exception for this story now please enjoy the story, i have actually been having this idea on my mind for quite a while now so i finally decided to let my imagination do what it wishes.  
**_

* * *

It was a normal day at the DWMA our weapon and meister trio were hanging out.

"Im bored why cant we do something" whined scythe Soul Eater Evan's.

"Because there aren't any jobs available you idiot" said scythe meister of the DWMA Maka Albarn.

"what the hell was that for you wanna fight" shouted soul, but it was to late he got maka chopped.

"Am i dead" said soul starring of into space.

"Get up you idiot" shouted maka kicking soul to his feet.

"Alright you two i think it is about time we stop this nonsense" said Lord Death's son Death the kid who wields twin pistols.

"Come on let them fight its funny" said dark arm assassin Black Star.

"Black Star i don't think you should be like that we don't want them to be hurt or anything" pleaded the dark arm weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Stars weapon.

"I think its funny don't you big sis" said one of kids twin pistols, Patricia.

"I am not sure patty things could turn out bad" said kids other twin pistol Elizabeth.

"I got an idea, why don't we trade weapons for one day and see who is more compatible with the other, plus i don't have to deal with soul for once" said maka looking angrily at the now sleeping soul.

"That is not half bad plus it helps us be more compatible with each other, but no one else is symmetrical" shouted kid before spit up blood and fell over.

"Actually that is not true kid, soul is somewhat symmetrical" said maka making kid stand up.

"I forgot his scythe mode is actually symmetrical if I don't hold it sideways" said kid wiping of the blood from his nose.

"Then that's settled do you agree Black Star" "yeah i guess so, i mean it can be fun" said Black Star with a huff.

"Then its settled, Black Star you get liz and patty, and kid you get soul, and i get tsubaki" said maka before grabbing tsubaki.

"Well then i think we should get going liz and patty" said Black Star walking away with liz and patty.

Now Kid was stuck with a sleeping soul, that's when he got an idea and had a grin on his face and carried soul to somewhere private.

When he reached his destination he decided that this was a prefect place, it was a secluded alley where there unlikely to be found so Kid began smirking and got closer to soul.

_**Warning, Warning, Yaoi Lemon**_** beginning.**

* * *

Kid got closer to the sleeping soul and began kissing him on the lips and slipping his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth.

He let his hand roam down into his chest massaging his abs before slowly moving it towards his crotch and touching it with his fingertip.

At the touch of Kid's hand souls dick went hard without him even noticing.

Finally Kid parted from souls mouth and kissed him on the neck while grabbing a hold of his erection slowly stroking it while kissing him on the lips again.

He then took souls pants off and began kissing the head of his erection and slowly taking in souls length in his mouth sliding it up and down while cupping his balls in his other hand gently squeezing it every once and a while.

But what Kid didn't know was that soul was awake the whole time but didn't say anything and just enjoyed the pleasure he was getting.

Kid then took his mouth out of souls cock and began taking his pants off and positioning himself for souls erection to be able to fit in his ass.

He then slowly slid up and down releasing a squeal of pain but after a while began picking up the pace and instead of pain he began feeling pleasure build up.

And before Kid knew it soul had cummed into his ass, and Kid got off of his erection with souls cum dripping from his ass, then he licked the cum off of souls dick.

He then put souls pants on and his as well, before sitting down next to soul and was shocked when soul whispered "that felt amazing Kid your totally better" kid began blushing when soul gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Switching weapons wasn't half bad after all' thought Kid before cuddling up to soul and falling to sleep.

_**Yaoi lemon finished now to Black Star, liz, and**_** patty **

* * *

"What do we do, when maka came up with the idea i thought it would be more fun" said Black Star with a sigh.

"I got an idea" said patty before whispering something to liz.

"What is it" said Black Star turning around to look at the two girls smirking.

"Come on Black Star follow me" said patty with a giggle before grabbing Black Star's hand and running to a building.

"Whoa where is this place" said Black Star in awe.

"This is were we used to live before kid found us" said Liz looking at the place getting that im back home feeling.

"Wow its big, so why did we come here for" said Black Star with a confused expression.

_**Another Lemon :p**_

* * *

"Oh leave that to us" said patty in seductive voice getting close to Black Star gently caressing his hair and kissing him on the lips.

"Patty what are you doing" mumbled Black Star staring at patty in shock.

"Dont worry about it Black Star let me handle this" said patty looking at Black Star's eyes.

"That's not fair i want a turn too" said liz running up to them and getting behind patty taking of her jean shorts and panties before caressing her clit and moving her fingers in and out if patty's now wet pussy.

"Oh patty your pussy feels as good as ever lets see if it still tastes the same" said liz with a seductive smirk licking patty's outer walls making patty have a small orgasm.

"Big sis stop teasing me, you know i can't really enjoy it when you keep messing with me" gasped patty.

"Stop teasing me big sis i can't take it" squealed patty panting from the long kiss "don't act like you don't like it" said liz with a seductive smirk.

Liz then took one finger and slowly slid it into patty's pussy and began picking up the pace.

"Oh big sis your fingers feel so good" moaned patty.

"Oh patty your pussy is so tight " liz said taking her fingers out of patty's pussy and began licking it again.

"What are you girls doing" said black star trying to push patty off of him.

"Oh calm down Black Star just lay back and let me do what I want" patty said with a seductive whisper in his ear.

"I guess it's alright since im going to surpass god one day i got ot get used to this because when i surpass god girls are going to throw themselves at me left and right" Black Star said with a yahoo.

"Yeah whatever" liz said sweatdropping "patty I think its about time we let the real fun begin".

"OK" patty said in happy voice before crawling on top of Black Star "now time for the main event"patty said sliding her hand down Black Stars chest.

When patty reached his crotch area she slowly slid her hand down his pants until she reached his dick and when she grabbed it, it got hard.

"Oh my god that feels so good" Black Star moaned "wow were not even at the good part yet and your already turned on well lets see how this feels" liz said as she took off Black Stars pants and began taking in his length deepthroating it and bobbing her head up and down while patty played with his balls.

"im cumming" Black Star shouted as he unloaded his cum inside Liz's mouth.

Liz licked off the cum from Black Stars penis and her face and then she took off her pants and panties revealing her pussy to Black Star "now time for the main event" liz said with a seductive smirk.

Liz positioned her self in top of Black Star's dick and began taking in his length a squeal of pain came from liz as she began sliding up and down.

Patty decided to position her wet pussy on top of Black Stars face "now Black Star all you have to do is lick to your hearts content" patty said putting her lip on black Stars face as he began licking it.

After a while liz began picking up the pace making Black Star moan in pleasure.

The sound of wet skin colliding and moans echoed through the building as Black Star shouted "im cumming" and liz said "me too" and patty said "me three".

After that Black Star unloaded all of his cum inside liz while liz unloaded on Black Star's dick while patty cummed on Black Star's face.

**Lemon Finished :p**

* * *

"wow that felt so good" Black Star said wiping the sweat off of his forehead trying to catch his breath

"Whoa your way better than kid" liz said panting.

"Huh" Black Star shouted.

_**Now with maka and tsubaki :p**_

* * *

"So Tsubaki have you, you know done 'it' with Black Star" maka said with a blush.

"Huh, of course not, what about you have you done it with soul" tsubaki said with a blush.

"Yeah" maka said turning her head and blushing.

"Really how was it like" tsubaki asked with a curious expression.

"I cant tell you that, anyways it was in accident you see soul was sleep walking, or you could call it sleep fucking" maka said with a sigh.

"Really, did it hurt" tsubaki asked.

"At first it did but he wouldn't slow down so after a while the pain was replaced with a pleasure" maka said with a blush on her face.

* * *

_**So that was the story i just couldn't bring myself to do a lemon between tsubaki and maka, i guess two lemons per chapter is my limit or something, also tell me if you want me to stop with the details for future lemons.**_

_**This was my story rate and review, favorite and follow do whatever you want, this has been Story time with ReapxFactor see you guys in another story.**_


End file.
